


Balenciaga

by Fxxkpeach



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Slow Romance, Smoking, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxxkpeach/pseuds/Fxxkpeach
Summary: Чанхи поджимает губы. Достали: с Эриком было лучше то, с Эриком у вас было так, Эрик вообще был такой… Да, был, да, классный, да, вашу мать, он осознал свой косяк, но всё ещё стоит на своём, как упёртый баран...
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balenciaga](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/651700) by Ли ЛеЛе. 



> Советую читать данный драббл под эти песни:
> 
> Halsey — New Americana
> 
> The Weeknd — Escape from LA
> 
> The Weeknd — As you are
> 
> Lana Del Ray — Lust for Life

Эрик очень похож на Лос-Анджелес: такой же солнечный с блондинистыми волосами, недоступный и дорогой с виду, а ещё прекрасно ослепляющий. Курит Pall Mall с черникой и не понятно перед кем выделывается: перед ним или Джуёном, с кем большую часть времени проводит. Вроде бы, по рассказам Джэхёна и Чанмина, у них с ним какие-то отношения завязались. Чхве особо не интересовался на эту тему, потому что не интересно.

Он с Эриком иногда перекидывается парочкой слов, когда тот заходит в кафе, где старший работает, чтобы заказать своё неизменное приторно сладкое моккачино и не менее сладкий чизкейк к нему, заставляя Чанхи думать о том, когда же у него обнаружат сахарный диабет с таким потреблением сахара. Разговаривают обычно ни о чём, ну, иногда о погоде, на которую Сон постоянно жалуется ввиду смены места жительства, или о Городе Ангелов, откуда тот приехал. И почему-то старшему спокойно рядом с ним, слушая его возмущения о накрапывающем дождике, когда обещали солнце, и засматриваясь иногда на улыбку.

(Чанхи ещё тогда понимает, что влюбился в него, но куда ему до Эрика).

— В чём смысл твоей татуировки? — спрашивает младший, ложкой ломая основу чизкейка. Его южный американский акцент совсем не к месту здесь, но горбатого могила исправит. Лишний повод Чанхи подумать о своей ущербности: он английский плохо знает. Его особенность — вычислять сложные математические примеры в голове.

— Его нет, просто набил, потому что понравилась, — отвечает старший, инстинктивно трогая крест на левом мизинце. Ему действительно это интересно?

— У всего есть смысл, даже если ты считаешь, что его нет, — философски изрекает Сон, съедая лакомство и запивая кофе. От количества сахара в чизкейке и кофе зубы сводит не у американца, а у Чанхи, потому что он знает, сколько его там, давно проводил подсчёты.

— Ага, — отмахивается Чхве, — пусть так, считай, что я верующий и решил увековечить свою веру на себе.

— А ты не верующий? — то ли издевается, то ли действительно интересно.

— Было бы во что верить, — как-то вымученно улыбается Чанхи, уходя за кассу.

На такие темы ему совсем не улыбалось разговаривать, в своё время отбоя от таких фанатиков не было. Был случай, когда они даже пробрались в дом, считая Чанхи новым Иисусом, после этого, тот совсем разочаровался в религии и людях, порочащих всё это. А крест он набил по глупости в шестнадцать, обманув мастера, что ему восемнадцать, в его кругах тогда все парни хотели запятнать кожу несводимой краской. Вот и Чанхи повёлся, не жалеет ни капли, будет, что в старости вспомнить.

Предложение о прогулке возле реки Хан от Эрика было неожиданным. Но пришлось принять его — достойных отказов не было: в ночную смену он не работает, да и других поводов нет, он был полностью свободным. Лето всё же было прохладным в этом году, но Чанхи подумал об этом в самый последний момент, когда уже поздно. К тому же, река вечером холодная, отчего температура в аллее значительно упала.

— Тебе холодно?

— Вовсе нет, — лжёт Чхве. Он пытается не дрожать, но не получается.

— Иногда я сомневаюсь, что ты старше меня, хён, — последнее слово специально акцентирует. Возразить не даёт, накидывает куртку на плечи, а Чанхи сразу в неё кутается — немного широкая в плечах и длинная, но греет и на том спасибо.

(А ещё пахнет Chanel Egoiste, который так же полюбился ему, как и Эрику).

Иной раз он боится назвать Эрика по имени, сказать что-то не то, показаться неинтересным… не соответствовать. У старшего из дорогого только очки, которые влетели ему в копеечку, когда старые сломались, и нужно было срочно их заменить, потому что зрение оставляло желать лучшего, линзы — не его формат (дорого). Сейчас, идя бок о бок с Эриком, Чанхи чувствует себя как никогда ущербно, мечтая провалиться сквозь землю от неловкости.

— Что у вас с Джуёном? — спрашивает Чанхи, когда разговор не клеится. Ему совсем не интересно, но молча идти не хочет. Младший давит на него своим видом парня мечты, такого недосягаемого для него.

— А ты ревнуешь? — смеётся Эрик. Чхве отрицательно мотает головой, но Сон ему не верит. Старший тоже себе не верит, если честно, однако, упорно убеждает себя в этом. — У нас с ним мир-дружба-жвачка, братские отношения, все дела. Хён хотел со мной встречаться, но моя «солнцем прогретая задница», как он выразился, ему весь мозг своими закидонами проест. Мы с ним разные совершенно, ну, как небо и земля, лёд и пламя, защищенный секс и незащищённый…

Чанхи от последнего краснеет и бьёт локтём куда-то под рёбра младшему, а тот на реакцию только смеётся. Эрик вообще кретин непроходимый, и куртка его брендовая дурацкая, хотя греет отлично и запах особенный, невзирая на то, что таким же пахнут богатенькие парни в Америке, которые могут духи такие себе позволить. И вовсе у них не свидание, обычная дружеская прогулка, и Чхве точно не претендует на место бойфренда, потому что они тоже небо и земля с Эриком.

(Жаль, конечно, но что поделать).

— Честно, мне всё равно, что у вас там с Джуёном было или не было, — получилось резко, Чанхи даже опешил немного, косясь на Эрика, высматривая его реакцию. — Я спросил это только за тем, что разговор у нас не клеился, а Джэхён и Чанмин все уши мне этим прожжужали, мешая работать…

— Сам-то в этот бред веришь? — перебивает Сон. Смотрит серьёзно так, ни капли былой дурашливости, аж дух захватывает. Лёгкий холодный ветер треплет его блондинистую чёлку то открывая, то закрывая красивый разрез глаз. Рукой хочется коснуться её, поправить, заколоть одной из немногих невидимок, которые Чанхи использует, когда работает в кафе, чтобы волосы в глаза не лезли. Такие идеальные черты лица нельзя прятать.

— Нет, — на выдохе. Улыбка вновь появляется на лице младшего. Он обнимает хёна за плечи, прижимая к себе. — Что ты делаешь?

— Грею тебя, а то ты холодный во всех смыслах. Ты красивый…

(Эрик Сон ошибся, кажется, сердце Чанхи всё же не было холодным; а ещё Чанхи подумал, что эриково «ты красивый» сказано дежурно; наверное, он многим так говорит).

Между ними что-то происходило, это сложно было не заметить. Сон постоянно ошивался в кафе, где работал парень, заказывая неизменный приторно сладкий моккачино и чизкейк, выходил раз в два часа на улицу выкуривать Pall Mall и всё это время наблюдал за ним. Пронизывал взглядом, изучая с ног до головы, менялся в лице, когда с ним открыто флиртовали и вообще излучал ауру ревнивого бойфренда, хотя таковым не являлся. Такое поведение откровенно выводило из себя, потому что детский сад какой-то, ей богу, ему двадцать лет, а ведёт себя хуже ребёнка со своей необоснованной ревностью. А ещё немного приятно, конечно, такое внимание к себе, но всё же ему казалось, что Сон играется с ним на то время, пока гостит в Корее.

— Можно с вами познакомиться? — вежливо спрашивает его парень, которому он принёс заказ. Запястье Чхве аккуратно и мягко взято в захват, что немного противоречит правилам, но в целом совсем не похоже на домогательство. — Вы очень красивый, вам это говорили? — продолжал незнакомец, чуть поглаживая кожу (говорили, и не раз). Чанхи чувствует, как холодок по его спине проходится: Эрик смотрит прямо в упор. — Меня зовут Ким Ёнхун.

— Чанхи, — улыбается как можно приветливее, даже сам себе удивляется. — Чхве Чанхи.

Вокруг шум десятков голосов других посетителей, которых нужно обслужить. Чанхи очень неловко, потому что стоит возле одного столика, дежурно улыбаясь, а напарник Сону отдувается и за него — становится стыдно. Он вновь смотрит на Ёнхуна, оценивая его, но мысли о работе (и Эрике) заставляют отвести взгляд и невзначай намекнуть, что ему нужно уйти и знакомство может подождать. Однако Ёнхун настойчивый:

— Вы свободны?..

— Сегодня вечером нет, может быть, на выходных, — надеется, что Ёнхун будет занят, очень надеется, что Эрик вообще их не слышал.

— Я оставлю номер на салфетке.

На обеде его подменяет Ханён. Хороший парень, который подрабатывает в этом кафе в свободное время от школы, просто чтобы накопить на приставку или телефон, Чанхи особо не интересовался. Отчасти он завидовал Джу: тот работает, потому что хочет купить что-то себе сам и не обременять родителей, Чанхи работает тоже по той же причине, с одним огрехом — оплачивать учёбу и съёмную квартиру и не мешать родителям. Думает, что неплохо было бы закурить от того, насколько всё путано его жизни. Несчастная салфетка с номером будто прожигает сквозь одежду в кармане, хочется выбросить, но это крайне неприлично, особенно когда человек знает, где парень работает. Чхве выходит через запасный выход, хочет вдохнуть свежего воздуха сполна за эти несчастные тридцать минут перерыва.

Не дают.

Эрик наваливается на него, оттесняя к стене, как в дорамах (он ещё думает, что за ребячество), и смотрит с ревностью, за запястье берёт и слегка сжимает там, где касался другой. Вообще, всё очень на цирк похоже, непонятно ему, чего Сон добиться хочет своими такими закидонами в его сторону, аж бесит. А младший смотрит внимательно, в глаза, потом на губы, глаза, губы и ещё больше бесит своим молчанием.

— Что ты хочешь? — не выдерживает Чанхи.

— Какого хрена он от тебя хотел? — в голосе сталь и едва различимое рычание. Возможно, он бы завёлся от этого при других обстоятельствах.

— Встречи? Я свободный парень и…

— Не свободный.

Он смотрит на Эрика как на сумасшедшего. Не верит ни единому слову, потому что Сон кретин и слова его ничего не стоят, если это не очередное хвастовство новой брендовой вещью. Перед Джуёном или Чанмином — не важно. Скорее всего, он считает Чанхи легкодоступным, тем, с кем можно поиграть, а потом забыть и выбросить как ненужную вещь. Нет, старший этого не хотел.

— Ты, видимо, под кондиционером переохладился, иди…

И не идёт. Целует. Жадно и ревностно, почти больно физически и морально. Чанхи отталкивает сразу, адреналин в крови зашкаливал, как и обида на Эрика. Не было ни слёз, ни криков, старший же не маленький, как некоторые очень солнечные мальчики, захлёбывающиеся в собственной ревности, Чанхи просто очень ясно дал понять, что Эрик для него слишком несерьёзен, и найдёт он себе кого-то куда лучше, чем он. Более подходящего под статус крутого и богатого парня.

— Прости, — бросает Чанхи и уходит работать.

(Эрик не идёт следом. Не появляется больше в кафе. Ушёл из жизни раз и навсегда).

— Я не понимаю, что между вами происходит, — делится мыслями Джэхён, внимательно смотря на друга, наливающего ему чай.

Визит Джэхёна был неожиданным именно в этот злосчастный день (шестидесятый день с тех пор, как Эрик ушёл), потому полностью застал врасплох его и Ёнхуна, с которым они, вроде как встречаются и делят постель, но не в том самом взрослом смысле. Настолько близко он его к себе не подпускает. Ким ушёл десять минут назад, обыденно поцеловав в щёку на прощание и обещая прийти, когда Джэхён уйдёт (мысленно он просит его не приходить — хочет всё обмозговать).

— Ты о чём? — косит под идиота. В последнее время, Чхве нашёл себя в этом амплуа.

— О вас с Эриком. Вы действительно с концами расстались или так, кхм… пауза?

— Мы не были вместе, Джэхён.

— Но у вас всё было куда интереснее, чем с этим… С Ёнхуном, во.

Чанхи поджимает губы. Достали: с Эриком было лучше то, с Эриком у вас было так, Эрик вообще был такой… Да, был, да, классный, да, вашу мать, он осознал свой косяк, но всё ещё стоит на своём, как упёртый баран. Свидания с Ёнхуном в корне отличаются от их с Эриком, потому что куртка не сильно дорогая, духи не Chanel Egoiste и запаха Pall Mall с черникой нет в лёгких, оседающим приятным осадком, Ёнхун серьёзен, знает, что ему нужно от жизни и родился в Южной Корее. А ещё не спрашивает тупые вопросы о значении татуировки на левом мизинце и не ревнует страшно — доверяет. С Ёнхуном у них всё до безобразия обыденно и такое ощущение, что они состоят лет двадцать в браке, причём первой брачной ночи так и не было. И его совсем это не смущает, вообще не волнует, ведь «желание Чанхи на первом месте для него». Иногда хотелось, чтобы на его желания наплевали, чтобы взяли… Господи, да просто взяли без спроса и показали всё то, от чего так настойчиво берегут.

— Ёнхун любит стабильность…

— Да, да, а ещё он не ведёт себя как идиот, слышал кучу раз. Сам-то в это веришь?

Чанхи хочет расплакаться. Эрик тоже самое спрашивал. Ничего не изменилось. Всё вокруг будто специально напоминает о нём, все будто специально говорят и спрашивают о нём. Никого вообще не интересует, что он просил этого не делать.

— Он в Корею обратно прилетел, — Чанхи вопросительный взгляд поднимает. — Не знаю зачем, можешь не спрашивать. Джуён проболтался вчера вечером по пьяни. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал об этом.

— Мне всё равно, веришь, нет.

(Говорить правду, видимо, он так и не научился).

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Чанхи на косяк дверной острым плечом опирается, поправлять спавшую тёплую кофту не спешит — дразнится, смотрит устало, будто Эрик тут каждый день к нему приходил, а не отсутствовал два месяца и несколько дней. Домашние шорты и вязаный свитер совсем не спасали от подъездного холода, лёгкий гуляющий морозец проходился по открытым ногам, покрывая их мурашками. Хотелось быстрее закрыть дверь квартиры, но и впускать парня старший не хотел — будет больно. Эрик расслабленный какой-то, бесит сильно своей самоуверенной мягкой улыбкой и спрятанными в карманы _той самой_ руками. От него пахнет любимыми духами, наверняка, в заднем кармане джинс черничные сигареты — неизменный атрибут плохого парня.

— Тебя пришёл увидеть, — даже не язвит, не выделывается. Честно и искренне, Чанхи даже давится внутри себя воздухом от этих слов. Внутри что-то ноет, наверное, сердце, но не волнует.

— Я не ждал, — Эрик всё ещё стоит. Он _знает_ , что его не ждали, вообще не желают здесь видеть, однако, он здесь. Ничего не попишешь. — У меня есть _кое-кто_ , твоё появление не имеет смысла.

— У всего есть смысл. Я вот, например, вижу смысл в том, что пришёл увидеть тебя, — Чхве закатывает глаза, мысленно желая, чтобы Ким пришёл как можно скорее. Чтобы Эрик увидел, как Чанхи влюблён и отдаётся этой любви сполна (пусть это и ложь).

— И какой же? — Сон усмехается.

— Я вновь понял, что люблю тебя.

Чанхи хочет сбежать, потому что, кажется, у него всё аналогично с чувствами, но не может до конца это признать. Скалится, как напуганная собака, брыкается ретивым конём, не даётся в руки приластиться. Всё ещё считает себя ему неровней, то ли дело Ёнхун, обычный парень, совсем обычный.

— Ты зря пришёл, Эрик, возвращайся домой.

— Веришь? — смеётся. Стереть бы улыбку с его лица, вообще стереть бы образ из головы.

— Нет, — закрывает дверь.

Сползать по неровной поверхности металлической двери — в новинку, утирать слёзы, сопровождаемые в безмолвном всхлипе — нет. Считать себя не равным ему вошло в привычку, настолько приевшуюся и противную, что избавиться от неё уже невозможно, если не найти правильный подход. Чанхи не находит, мучается, считая самым верным вариантом «забыться» в объятиях Ёнхуна, совсем иных. До безобразия неправильных и холодных, несмотря на жар тела Кима. Ёнхун пытается пробиться через толстые стены ментального блока, просит открыться ему, но всё тщетно, обречённо.

(Ёнхун не приходит по просьбе Чанхи, расстаются).

— Кем бы ты хотел стать?

Вопрос до жути странный. Чанхи скоро окончит университет, пойдёт работать и станет среднестатистическим трудоголиком Южной Кореи, засиживаясь допоздна в офисе, перебирая кипы бумаг и чертежей, которые, однозначно, должны будут улучшить жизнь народа. Работа в кафе, несомненно, весёлая и коммуникативная — Чхве видит в день много интересных людей, вскользь разговаривая с ними, узнавая что-то новое. Художники, информатики, физики, математики, музыканты, кого он только не встречал там за работой, такой затягивающей, что люди часто забывали про свои заказы.

И вот сейчас, сидя на лавочке и наблюдая за умирающим закатом, Эрик спрашивает его о том, кем бы он хотел стать, прекрасно зная ответ на свой животрепещущий вопрос. Ребёнок, наверное, спросил бы что поумнее, чем двадцатилетнее чудо из Лос-Анджелеса. Прижиматься к Сону тепло, обниматься с ним классно, отвечать на дурацкие вопросы привычно. Эрик и есть та самая привычка, от которой нельзя избавиться, да и, в принципе, не хочется, комфортно.

— В детстве я хотел быть певцом, — отвечает Чанхи, — сейчас с удовольствием открыл бы своё кафе, но вынужден стать инженером-сметчиком. А ты?

— Твоим парнем, но вынужден стать игроком «Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс», правда, несправедливо?

Звучало смешно, но в глубине души Чанхи себя винил, что появился в жизни Эрика, мешая ему завести нормальные отношения, где его будут любить и ценить, веселиться и разделять каждый момент, а не делать вид, что он пустое место. Он бы полюбил его, будь Сон чуть серьёзнее, Чхве просто боится, что рано или поздно надоест ему и станет ненужным, брошенным на произвол судьбы с разбитым сердцем. Непонятно, правда, почему он вообще так думает, с чего такие мысли посещают его голову, крепко оплетая корнями сомнения всё нутро.

— Я… — пытается что-то сказать Чанхи, но все слова куда-то пропадают из головы, когда он поворачивает голову и оказывается _слишком_ близко к лицу Эрика. Старший замечает аккуратный ровный шрам на правой щеке, почти близко к уголку рта. _И не такой он идеальный_. — Откуда у тебя этот шрам?

Ему правда интересно узнать, ведь, по сути, он ничего не знает о жизни Эрика, именно о той самой жизни, когда он не носил дорогие вещи и не курил сигареты, заглушая табачный запах духами, когда Сон не знал его, живя в Лос-Анджелесе. Эрик касается лица рукой, немного глупо улыбаясь, и в глаза смотрит так проникновенно — доверяет, безоговорочно, безусловно, доверяет Чанхи так, как он себе не доверяет.

— Если расскажу, то уже не буду таким крутым в твоих глазах, — Чанхи хмурит брови, скрещивает руки на груди и обиженно произносит:

— Я хочу видеть в тебе обычного парня, ясно?

Эрик сдаётся.

— Мне было тогда двенадцать, летом я впервые не поехал в отпуск с родителями, а за город к бабушке. Тогда впервые и почувствовал себя обычным ребёнком, целый день гуляя на улице в компании разновозрастных ребят. Я не умел кататься на скейтборде, но перед ними хотел похвастаться, вот и покатился с горки, не зная, как остановиться, в итоге, въехал в столб и рассёк себе щёку.

Старший поддаётся вперёд и целует в щёку, почти касаясь губ.

— Прости за то, что наговорил много чего, — Чанхи глаза вниз опускает, стыдно немного за глупые мысли. — Я считал тебя избалованным и…

— Не продолжай, ты не первый, кто так думает, — улыбается, будто не Чанхи к нему холодность проявлял, — не хочешь стать парнем игрока «Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс»?

— Неа, — щурится хитро и обнимает за шею.

— Веришь?

— Нет.

Эрик целует нежно.


	2. Chapter 2

У Эрика красивое тело.

Чанхи и раньше это замечал, иногда подолгу задерживая взгляд на широкой спине, обтянутой домашней футболкой, или ногах, но сейчас, именно в данный момент, когда на его бёдрах белоснежное полотенце, которое выдают во всех отелях, и больше ничего не скрывает его тело, а капли воды стекают по рельефу мышц вниз, впитываясь в мягкую ткань, оно особенно привлекательно и красиво, желанно как никогда. Почему-то раньше он совсем не заострял внимания на том, насколько Эрик сексуален после душа, как его влажные блондинистые волосы красиво оформляют лицо и как он убирает чёлку назад, открывая лоб.

Неожиданно знакомое чувство лёгкого возбуждения, преследующего Чанхи последние несколько месяцев с начала их отношений, распространяется по телу. Ноги немного ослабли, а кончики пальцев едва кололо от желания прикоснуться к Эрику, он спрятал руки в карманы, чтобы не было соблазна. Правда, Чхве тут же вспомнил, что нужно снять куртку и пройти внутрь комнаты, потому что им здесь ночевать как минимум двадцать четыре часа. Команда Эрика выиграла важный матч, на который он специально прилетел вслед за Соном в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы поддержать.

— Ты можешь сходить в душ, — предлагает Эрик. Его голос звучит ниже, чем обычно, и Чанхи пробивает на мелкую дрожь в теле. — А я пока закажу чего-нибудь.

Чхве кивает и спешит пройти в ванну. Впервые за всё время Чанхи хочет сексуальной близости, той самой, о которой так часто ему рассказывал Джэхён, когда он приходил в гости. Ли прямым тексом называл друга «неопытным» и считал своим долгом посвятить его в тему секса между парнями, хотя тот даже не просил его об этом; Чанхи считал, что прежде чем перейти на этот этап отношений, они с Эриком должны серьёзно обсудить все нюансы, но каждый оттягивал этот разговор, он понимал — ему немного страшно. Именно поэтому благодаря Джэхёну он узнал хоть что-то. Не без дикого смущения и просмотра порно, но узнал.

Капли воды расслабляли. Возбуждение не отпускало, Чанхи чувствовал себя взволнованно, представляя их первый раз, который, несомненно, случится именно сегодня в этом номере, либо уже никогда, потому что Сон разочаруется в нём. Стойкое убеждение в том, что у Эрика он не первый, поселилось ещё в день их знакомства и не отпускало по сей день, мешая нормально наслаждаться отношениями. Готовить себя к первому разу нервозно и необычно одновременно.

— Ты долго, я соскучился, — первое, что слышит Чанхи после того, как вышел из душа. Эрик обнимает его со спины и целует в шею, щекоча кожу тёплым дыханием, пробирающего тело старшего мурашками. Смущение захватывает с головой и, если бы не халат, мешающий почувствовать голую грудь Эрика спиной, Чанхи сгорел бы со стыда, потому что возбуждение младшего он чувствовал очень явственно. — Я… — Сон запнулся, сильнее перехватил Чанхи за талию, сетка вен проступила под кожей Эрика, и Чхве коснулся его руки, ведя дорожку от запястья к локтю. — Я хочу тебя, хён, — обращение он выдохнул прямо в ушко, посылая мелкий разряд тока по нервным окончаниям.

Чанхи поворачивается в кольце сильных рук, кладёт ладони на щёки Эрика и заглядывает в глаза. Он пытается высмотреть какой-то подвох, сомнение или насмешку, но ничего кроме любви и желания не находит. Чанхи целует совсем невинно, как в первый раз, передавая всё то, что он чувствует к Эрику. Сон мягко подталкивает своего парня к кровати, двигаясь маленькими шажками, чтобы он не упал, и продолжая целовать губы, немного углубляя поцелуй. У Чанхи голова начинает кружиться от нежности, почти падает, но Эрик успевает его удержать, а через несколько шагов они упираются в кровать. Старший аккуратно взбирается на неё, не разрывая поцелуя, и баскетболист нависает над ним. Лёгким движением Эрик развязывает пояс, обнажая своего хёна, касается тела совсем невинно, будто трогает хрусталь, который может разбиться от неосторожного обращения.

— Люблю тебя, — говорит Эрик. Чанхи улыбается, вновь хочет возобновить поцелуй, но Сон мягко удерживает его. Он скользит взглядом по нагому телу Чхве, и старший чувствует прилипшую к щекам краску стыда, желание прикрыться было успешно подавлено касанием Эрика к животу. Кончики пальцев спускались ниже, очертили тазовые косточки, совсем немного выпирающие.

Рука Эрика ложится на член Чанхи, вырывая из его груди неожиданно громкий стон. Победная улыбка озаряет лицо младшего, он тянется за кубиком льда из ведёрка с шампанским, которое Чхве даже не заметил, когда выходил из ванны. Несколько секунд он смотрит на прозрачный кубик, что-то обдумывая, а потом коснулся им молочной кожи груди своего парня. Холод мгновенно обострил все нервные окончания, пуская по коже табун мурашек; Чанхи будто онемел, не мог издать ни одного звука, чувствуя лишь то, как лёд, ведомый пальцами Эрика, задевает соски и чувствительные места, как дорожки подтаявшей воды струились вниз по коже, оставляя после себя следы, охлаждаемые воздухом.

— Я ничем подобным раньше не занимался, — голос Эрика понижается до приятного баритона. Он сказал это так невинно, не смотря прямо в глаза, отвёл взгляд в другую сторону. У Чанхи всё тело немеет не только от контраста его горячего тела и холода от кубика льда, но и от понимания, что Эрик делает это впервые. И их первый раз будет незабываемым.

Сон касается кубиком головки члена Чанхи, вынуждая его выгнуть спину до хруста в позвонках. Чхве начинает учащённо дышать, он прикусывает ладонь, чтобы не издать постыдный звук, ему крышесносно хорошо, хотя Эрик ещё ничего такого не сделал. Возбуждение усиливалось с каждой секундой, казалось, он взорвётся от переполняющих его чувств, когда младший продолжал исследовать его тело почти растаявшим льдом. Новые ощущения накрывали волнами удовольствия, язык Эрика, проходящийся по дорожкам воды на теле, поблёскивающим в мягком свете заката. Чанхи чувствовал себя как никогда уязвимым и открытым.

Лёгкая медлительность Эрика подогревала интерес. Остатки кубика льда коснулись приоткрытых губ Чанхи, а после Сон языком слизал влагу, затягивая в глубокий поцелуй. Техника поцелуя у Сона сногшибательная, Чанхи точно проигрывает ему в этом, но желания учиться у него хоть отбавляй. Первенство получить не получается, поэтому он просто наслаждается тем, как язык Эрика скользит по его собственному, проходится по губам и вновь проникает внутрь. Его парень будто показывает, что собирается сделать с ним.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, — Чанхи не сразу понимает смысл сказанного, хочет спросить, что ему должно понравиться, но видит, как новый кубик льда скрывается за чуть припухлыми губами Эрика, и парень резко обхватывает ими головку члена.

Если контраст собственного тела и холода был приятен, то контраст холода и горячего рта Эрика — самое лучшее, что он когда-либо чувствовал. Стоны сдержать не получается, ему слишком хорошо, когда член проникает глубже в полость рта младшего. С каждой попыткой прекратить это персональное мучение Эрик насаживался глубже, языком подталкивая кубик льда к стволу члена, вызывая новые стоны и вздохи. Под пальцами Чанхи мятая простынь, которая даёт хоть какую-то иллюзию того, что он держит себя под контролем.

— Боже… — почти хрипит. — Чёрт! Прошу… — его голос дрожал от возбуждения. Эрик не думал останавливаться, совсем немного ускорил движение головой. — Я сейчас… Эрик, боже, — тело било мелкой дрожью. Чанхи запускает пальцы в светлые волосы, всё ещё надеясь остановить наглеца, который решил без предупреждения ему сделать приятно. Минет — самая последняя вещь, о которой бы он мог подумать сегодня.

— Ты выглядишь таким смущённым, — улыбается слишком пошло для того, у кого секс впервые. Чанхи тут же пытается сесть, чтобы перевести дыхание, но одним резким движением Эрик тянет его за щиколотки. Он нависает над обескураженным парнем, смотрит прямо в глаза с хитрым прищуром, а потом наклоняется к ушку. — Я бы хотел попробовать тебя везде, — Чанхи может поклясться, что раскраснелся ещё больше, когда представил, что Эрик хотел попробовать. Он чувствовал, как возбуждение вновь нарастает внутри него, полыхая неугасаемым огнём, который нужно срочно потушить. Но прежде он разведёт такой же пламень в своём парне.

— Можем заняться сексом прямо сейчас, я готов, — должно было прозвучать сексуально, но в ушах будто была вата, сквозь которую он слышал только тяжёлое дыхание Эрика, поэтому он не понял, как звучал его голос.

Эрик, представляя, как Чанхи готовил себя специально для него, отлично зная, что тема секса его невероятно смущает, поспешил поднять его. Чхве пылко целуют и подталкивают в неизвестном направлении ровно до того момента, пока его спина не сталкивается с чем-то холодным. Сон не даёт ни секунды на осознание, разворачивает своего парня к себе спиной и заставляет опереться о стекло панорамного окна. Сначала он ничего не понимает, но, когда чувствует, как Эрик входит в него плавным толчком, стыд накрывает его с головой, мешаясь с нахлынувшем чувством наполненности. Чанхи задыхается от лёгкой боли, возбуждения и понимая, что их может увидеть кто угодно, стоит прохожим поднять голову или людям выглянуть в окно.

— Эрик, — голос дрогнул, он сглотнул вязкую слюну, привыкая к ощущению внутри себя члена Сона, — нас могут увидеть…

— Пусть все видят, насколько тебе хорошо со мной.

Движения Эрика были медленными и неторопливыми первые минуты три, пока Чанхи старался не думать о том, что их действительно может кто-то застукать за занятием сексом возле окна. Он даже успел расслабиться, когда толчки стали глубже и резче, наполняя его. Попадание по простате вызывало перед глазами звёзды и цветные круги, всё то, что видят люди под кайфом. Он чувствовал себя именно так. А ещё, опираясь об окно, за которым кипела жизнь города и последние лучи заката освещали его лицо, Чанхи чувствовал удовлетворение и блаженство. Ладони скользили по стеклу от особенно глубоких и резких толчков, веки сами собой прикрывались в нарастающем экстазе. Эрик подхватил одной рукой его под коленом, поднимая ногу выше и меняя угол проникновения, отчего по комнате прокатился грудной стон. Член нещадно требовал к себе внимания, которое Сон не до конца ему уделил. Оргазм подступал стремительно, член Эрика пульсировал внутри него, Чанхи сжимался вокруг него, и младший почти рычал от удовольствия.

Чхве Чанхи впервые в жизни испытал сильный оргазм. Точно пожарище, он распространился по всем нервным окончаниям, сжигая собой всё, отчего в ушах слышался белый шум и перед глазами всё плыло. Ощущение, будто он вот-вот потеряет сознание, ноги подкашивались, совсем не хотели держать вес тела. Чанхи почти упал, но Эрик крепко удерживал его за талию, всё ещё находясь в нём. Казалось, они стоят так целую вечность, но прошло всего несколько минут, старший кое-как встал на ноги. Лёгкие пропускали воздух через раз, не давая восстановить дыхание. Эрик вышел из него, подхватывая ослабевшее тело, он аккуратно положил своего парня на кровать, наблюдая, как на лице Чанхи всё ещё читался дикий экстаз.

— Ты такой милый, — Сон не удержался от комплимента. Щёки Чанхи пылали алым цветом.

— Это не то, что я сейчас хотел бы слышать, — ему с трудом дались эти слова. — Надеюсь, ты поможешь мне принять душ, потому что я чувствую, как твоя сперма вытекает…

— Мм, — Эрик вообще-то смутился, но быстро вернул своему лицу довольную ухмылку, — конечно, я помогу тебе…

— Желательно языком.

— … языком, — Эрик целует Чанхи в лоб, помогая ему встать с кровати.


End file.
